beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology
This is a chronology of the published content of Being Human. This does not include interviews or behind the scenes footage. This list is just about episodes, webcasts, deleted scenes, books that could be considered as canon. Trailer are only mentioned if they include scenes that were only filmed for the trailer. The episodes are printed in big letters. Before Series 1 * Pilot * Annie's Prequel (Prequel) * George's Prequel (Prequel) * Mitchell's Prequel (Prequel) * Trailer 1 (first Trailer) Series 1 * Flotsam and Jetsam * A Vampire, a Werewolf & a Ghost (extended scene - cut from ep1 sc17) * Tully * Mitchell's Temptation (extended scene - cut from ep2 sc27) * Doggy Style (extended scene - cut from ep2 sc29) * Ghost Town * George the Multilinguist (cut from ep3 sc12) * Very Beautiful (alternate version - cut from ep3 sc12) * Annie's Life Story (extended scene - cut from ep3 sc21) * The Thong (extended scene - cut from ep3 sc6521) * Happy Annie-versary (cut from ep3 sc51) * Another Fine Mess * Coolest of the Cool (cut from ep4 sc11) * Dirty B*st*rd (cut from ep4 sc24) * Where The Wild Things Are * Lauren, the Party Pooper (cut from ep5 sc08) * Boyfriend & Girfriend (cut from ep5 sc09) * Bad Moon Rising * Voices in her Head (cut from ep6 sc14) * That's What Death's Like (cut from ep6 sc50) Series 2 * Ivan and Daisy Prequel (Prequel) * Supernaturals are out there (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 001 - Welcome to CenSSA (CenSSA) * Trailer 2 (second Trailer) * CenSSA Broadcast 002 - The Evidence Begins (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 003 - The Face of the Highgate Vampire (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 004 - The Tale of the Missing Girls (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 005 - Discovering Windsor Terrace (CenSSA) * CenSSA Broadcast 006 - Surveillance (CenSSA) * Cure And Contagion * CenSSA Broadcast 007 - I Should Exlain (CenSSA) * Serve God, Love Me And Mend * The Road (novel) * Chasers (novel) * Bad Blood (novel) * CenSSA Broadcast 008 - Nina Pickering (CenSSA) * Long Live The King * CenSSA Broadcast 009 - Setting the Bait (CenSSA) * Educating Creature * CenSSA Broadcast 010 - The Testing Must Go On (CenSSA) * The Looking Glass * CenSSA Broadcast 011 - Jaggat & Kemp (CenSSA) * In The Morning * CenSSA Broadcast 012 - The Explosion (CenSSA) * Damage * CenSSA Broadcast 013 - The Bomb (CenSSA) * All God's Children * CenSSA Broadcast 014 - The Final Broadcast (CenSSA) * Guided Tour of the Facility (CenSSA) * Deleted Scene: Hider in the House (Deleted Scene) * Deleted Scene: Mitchell Looks Awful (Deleted Scene) * Deleted Scene: Kick Your Face Off (Deleted Scene) * Extended Scene: Does a Bear (Extended Scene) * Deleted Scene: Dancing Queen (Deleted Scene) * Extended Scene: Don't kill anyone (Extended Scene) Series 3 * Annie Broadcast 1 - First Contact (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 2 - Communication (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 3 - Death is a Place (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 4 - Carving Sound (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 5 - What Happens Here (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 6 - New Arrivals (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 7 - Remembering (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 8 - The People (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 9 - The Verdict (Annie Broadcast) * Annie Broadcast 10 - Hell (Annie Broadcast) * Annie's Trailer (Trailer Annie) * George and Nina's Trailer (Trailer George and Nina) * Mitchell's Trailer (Trailer Mitchell) * Lia * Arriving in Barry Island (cut from ep1 sc21) * Update 2 (Newspaper article - Becoming Human) * Update 3 (Missing Video - Becoming Human) * Adam's Family * Annie is Back (cut from ep2 sc2) * Episode 1 (Becoming Human) * Update 7 (Video - Becoming Human) * Type 4 * At the Club (cut from ep3 sc52&53) * Episode 2 (Becoming Human) * Update 9 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 10 (Diary Entry - Becoming Human) * Update 12 (Newspaper article - Becoming Human) * Update 13 (Audio - Becoming Human) * The Pack * The Swollen Arm (cut from ep4 sc20) * Episode 3 (Becoming Human) * Update 14 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 16 (Newspaper article - Becoming Human) * Update 17 (Memory - Becoming Human) * The Longest Day * Cara and Mitchell (cut from ep5 sc47) * Episode 4 (Becoming Human) * Herrick's recruitement (Script) * Update 19 (Diary Entry - Becoming Human) * Update 20 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 21 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 22 (Video - Becoming Human) * Daddy Ghoul * George visits his parents (cut from ep6 sc34) * Episode 5 (Becoming Human) * Update 24 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 27 (Video - Becoming Human) * Though the Heavens Fall * Episode 6 (Becoming Human) * Update 29 (Video - Becoming Human) * Update 33 (Diary Entry - Becoming Human) * The Wolf-Shaped Bullet * Lia and her Brother (cut from ep8 sc1) * Episode 7 (Becoming Human) * Episode 8 (Becoming Human) * Becoming Human: The Return (Video - Becoming Human) Series 4 * Hal's Prequel (Prequel) * Tom's Prequel (Prequel) * Annie's Teaser (Teaser) * Hal's Teaser (Teaser) * Tom's Teaser (Teaser) * S4 FILES: Email Evidence, Barry PD (e-mail) * The Old Ones Prequel (Prequel) * Eve of the War * Additional Scene: Dewi (Deleted Scene) * Two Weeks Earlier (Script - Nina's last scene before she is killed) * Dear Eve (Letter from George) * Evil Red Riding Hood, A Wolf's View (Deleted Scene) * Annie & Baby in Kitchen (cut from ep1 sc16) * Cutler & Fergus (cut from ep1 sc55) * Being Human 1955 * Trouble At The Minature Circus (letter from Hal) * Additional Scene - Leo & Annie (Deleted Scene) * Hal and Tom in the Street (cut from ep2 sc24) * The Graveyard Shift * Additional Scene - The Dark Poet (Deleted Scene) * Dear Kirby (love letter to Kirby) * A Spectre Calls * Additional Scene - Annie & Hal (Deleted Scene) * Kirby on Doorstep (cut from ep4 sc3) * Kirby Sees Knife (cut from ep4 sc4) * Hal & Annie (cut from ep4 sc41) * Hold the Front Page * Additional Scene - Hal & Adam (Deleted Scene) * Additional Scene - Leave Werewolves Alone (Deleted Scene) * Letter To A Succubus (Letter) * Unfinished Business (Letter) * Puppy Love * Letter to Mum & Dad - from Allison (Letter) * Additional Scene - Cutler (Deleted Scene) * Making History * Additional Scene - Snow & Milo (Deleted Scene) * Diary of a Dead Man (Letter) * The War Child Series 5 * The Trinity * Alex's Kicked the Bucket List (Deleted Scene) * Leaked Rook emails (e-mails) * Aidez-moi? (Deleted Scene) * Feeding Vampires (Deleted Scene) * Sticks and Ropes * Alex's Revenge (Deleted Scene) * Rookileaks continues (emails) * Superstition (Deleted Scene) * The Nature of our Work (Deleted Scene) * Pie and Prejudice * Last Fango In Paris(Deleted Scene) * More Rookileaks (emails) * Bored (Deleted Scene) * The Greater Good * Hex Club 7 (Deleted Scene) * Rookileakage Continues (emails) * The Goblin an the Knight (Deleted Scene) * Getting the Big House (Deleted Scene) * Kill the Beast (Deleted Scene) * No Care, All Responsibility * Taking Care (Deleted Scene) * The Final Challenge (Deleted Scene) * Last Rookileaks (emails) * Rook & Natasha (Deleted Scene) * The Last Broadcast * Hatch Rises (Deleted Scene) * Rook's Revenge (Deleted Scene) * Series 5 DVD Exclusive Scene (DVD Extra) Other interesting things Scripts * Episode 1 Script * Unfilmed Script George * Script Episode 7 that was later changed * Herrick's recruitement * Two Weeks Earlier In Universe Websites * CenSSA * Annie Broadcasts Behind the scenes * Interviews and behind the scenes de:Chronologie fr:Chronologie Category:Special